


The Eyes in the Mirror

by kuroiyousei



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU - Modern U.S., Alternate Universe, Drama, Gay Heero, Get-together story for main couple(s), Introspection, M/M, POV: Heero, Pansexual Duo, Pining, Primarily conversation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: Days keep slipping by while Heero, who desperately wants to step up his relationship with Duo, the taxi driver that always takes him to work, continually puts off confessing that he likes him.





	The Eyes in the Mirror

**Monday**

Heero slid into Duo's cab almost fifteen minutes later than his usual time, shook off and half-closed his umbrella, and tossed his briefcase onto the empty beige seat beside him with what would have been a grumble, or perhaps a sigh, if he'd given it any volume. Despite the relative subtlety of this expression and the complete muting by the rain of any sound he might inadvertently have let escape his lips, Duo, of course, noticed his mood. 

"Moving a little slow today?" he said cheerfully, throwing an understanding grin over his shoulder from the driver's seat. Only someone that knew Heero well enough to read the signs of his discontent would have been able to guess at its cause... Duo had driven Heero to work almost every day for the past few months, and had learned to read the signs earlier than most people. 

"Yes." Heero gave him a hard look, though not necessarily an angry one. He was irritated, but only at himself for getting off to such a late start; he supposed there probably were circumstances under which he could be angry at Duo... but he hadn't found any yet. 

Duo's grin widened as he glanced back the other direction and pulled away from the curb. "You're my third fare of the day who's been running late. The first guy's basement flooded, and then this lady told me an awesome story about her kid taking his diaper off and putting it all over his room, and she had to clean it up before she could leave for work." He chuckled. "Think your excuse can top theirs?" 

"No." There was a touch of surliness to this answer, since Heero would much rather have had such an excuse, unpleasant as either situation would have been to deal with, than the infinitely weaker 'couldn't get to sleep for hours and then didn't hear the alarm once sleep finally came.' However, he found himself, for some reason, explaining this to Duo despite its lameness. 

"Well, I think this is the first time I remember you coming down late," the driver answered him in an easy, reassuring tone. "Nobody can be on time _every_ day. I mean, me, the earlier _I_ get up, the later I'm likely to be. If I have to be to class at eight and I get up at six, I'll be late; but if I get up at seven fifteen I'm fine." 

At this Heero couldn't help smiling a little; if he'd had to guess what Duo's morning routine was like -- and he spent more time guessing about Duo's personal life in general than Duo probably had any idea -- this would certainly have been part of it. He could easily picture Duo snooze-buttoning himself into rising five minutes before he needed to leave, then getting ready in forty-five seconds and showing up to work as dapper as usual. 

Except for... "How long does your braid take?" The words were out of his mouth almost before he'd even fully formed the question, _long_ before he'd consciously decided to ask it. That sort of thing happened a lot in Duo's cab; Heero was _almost_ used to it. 

Duo shrugged. "A minute? Two minutes? Maybe?" 

Heero raised a brow at the indigo eyes in the rear-view mirror. "I don't believe you," he said, and noticed, as he often did, how serious his voice sounded -- as if he were denying, rather than the length of time Duo claimed it took to do his hair, the possibility of a heinous crime he knew Duo incapable of committing, or the likelihood of some hideous natural disaster he would rather not believe had happened. No wonder they kept him off the phones at work. 

Duo, however, far from objecting to Heero's incongruously dire tone, seemed inclined rather to build on it. "I swear it's true, your honor!" he protested, the edge of his face that Heero could see wrinkling in amusement as he squeaked out this appeal. "Don't send me back to jail!" 

"All right," Heero answered, "I'll let you off this time." And though he still sounded unnecessarily serious, the slight grin that had taken hold of his mouth almost in spite of himself added a touch of warmth to his tone that he was sure Duo would pick up on. 

"Seriously, though," Duo went on, "it doesn't take very long: pull it out, brush it, put it back in." With a facetiously rakish expression that was discernable even from this angle he added, "It's not like I have to spend forever in the bathroom to look fabulous." 

Heero pursed his lips against the response he was tempted to make -- to wit, that he had no doubt this was the case. Fortunately, he was saved the trouble of coming up with an innocuous response when Duo turned a corner rather sharply and noticed Heero reeling a bit behind him. 

"Seat belt!" the driver commanded, and Heero dutifully complied. Duo watched him in the mirror, eyes narrowed and jaw jutting out in an exaggerated expression of authoritative determination, until something on the road drew his gaze to where it probably should have been all along. 

Heero was never quite sure whether he should worry when Duo looked at him rather than traffic, as he did rather value his life... but he certainly couldn't _complain_ if Duo wanted to look at him -- even if it _was_ only to be sure he was donning his seat belt as commanded -- and Duo _did_ have a remarkable talent for weaving through the lanes and avoiding other vehicles that often made Heero wonder vaguely if, with coordination like that, he might not be a very good dancer. So it was unlikely that Heero would protest until Duo actually wrecked them -- and even that Heero might overlook, provided the circumstance was resultant upon Duo fixing him with that unexpectedly firm gaze in the mirror or half-turning to say something adorable over his shoulder. 

Yeah, Heero had it pretty bad. 

When Duo's attention returned to him, both face and voice were companionable once again. "So are we still going to hang out on Friday?" 

To Heero this was a somewhat awkward question, since his reply, "If you're free," was not what he actually wanted to say. He wasn't really given to blushing, but he did busy himself with shaking the rain off his umbrella onto the floor beside his feet so as to avoid, just for the moment, meeting the eyes in the mirror. 

"Only if you promise not to stand me up again," Duo said. 

Truly, obviously, Duo had no idea. 'Stand me up' was such a _date_ term. And Friday's arrangement -- their second attempt, after last Friday's cancellation on Heero's part thanks to the demands of overtime, to turn the customer-client relationship into something more -- was _definitely_ not a date. Sure, they'd discussed a restaurant and renting something they'd both missed while it was in theaters, but just because the resulting plan was 'dinner and a movie' didn't mean it was a date. No matter how much Heero wanted it to be. 

"Not this time," he promised. "I told them I wouldn't be working any overtime this week." 

Duo winced theatrically, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "If you told them with _that_ face, I'm not worried!" 

"What face?" Heero wondered, resisting the impulse to raise a hand to the area in question to attempt ascertaining with fingers the answer to his. 

"That face where if you said, 'I told them I wouldn't be on the _planet_ this week,' I would totally believe you," Duo chuckled. "And so would they. Man, when you get serious, you really get serious! You should ask for a raise with that face. I mean _tell them_ you want a raise with that face. Or tell _my_ boss _I_ want a raise with that face." 

Heero laughed. This happened occasionally in Duo's cab; he was almost used to that too. He did have to wonder, though, whether, if the driver had watched his face enough to know it so well, Duo had _really_ never suspected... 

Well, Heero reflected, his face probably wouldn't show it. He wasn't exactly a stereotypical gay man. The fact that he didn't think he'd ever actually met a stereotypical gay man didn't negate his belief in their existence, since his social circle -- so called -- was not wide enough to encompass _any_ other gay men, and therefore he had no living model besides himself to compare with the mythos of television. But he hoped he was able to perceive the status he claimed for himself in others, if it existed -- at the very least in someone he'd watched carefully -- and he hadn't yet observed any symptoms in Duo. And evidently Duo didn't recognize it in him, either. 

Which was why Friday's meeting wouldn't be a date. 

...unless Heero managed to establish it as such before the time in question, and Duo accepted the arrangement -- the chances of which seemed at the moment to range from slim to none, given that Heero hadn't been able to bring himself yet to confess his crush and Duo probably wouldn't be interested even if or when he did. Would probably, in fact, become uncomfortable, and would stop showing up conveniently outside Heero's apartment at 7:45 every morning knowing he was guaranteed a fare that at least up until that point he'd seemed to enjoy talking to. That's what Heero thought _he_ would do in a similar situation, anyway. 

"So Friday..." He began this phrase in the hope of tricking himself into finishing it without realizing. Generally he didn't speak impetuously or lose control of what he was saying, but the moment he was in Duo's cab he had a tendency to blurt things out spontaneously -- which might lead, if he timed it correctly, to his saying exactly what he wanted to say and hadn't yet been able to. His ingrained reticence and reluctance to emotional commitment won out over Duo's influence, however, and he found himself unable to proceed. 

"Yeah?" Duo wondered. 

With an effort Heero forced out, "I'll get that movie." 

"Cool." 

They were approaching the office now, so it wasn't really the right time for a conversation beginning with an unprecedented declaration of gay admiration. He would prefer to have a little more leisure to discuss it, and be more adequately braced for possible rejection, in any case. Still, it wasn't with a great amount of hope, as Duo swiped his card and then bid him a friendly farewell, that Heero reflected, _Maybe tomorrow._   
  
  
  
**Tuesday**

Heero slid into Duo's cab with every intention of getting the big question out before they reached the interstate. He'd spent breakfast working himself up to it, considering variants of phraseology on his part and possible responses on Duo's as well as what he would say and do if Duo utterly rejected him. However, he was completely distracted from his purpose, as he pulled the door shut, by the heartily bizarre greeting from the driver: "Welcome to my dog!" 

"What?" wondered Heero blankly. 

"Oh, in the book I've been reading..." Duo began as he inserted the taxi smoothly into traffic. 

"The same one?" Heero guessed. 

In response to the slight skepticism in the query Duo just laughed. He'd been working on this particular book for almost two months now, if Heero was remembering correctly, ever since a class he'd been taking had studied excerpts and gotten him interested. "Well, it's, like, a thousand pages," he reminded Heero, without even a trace of shame at taking so long or at the subsequent admission, "and some parts of it are really boring." 

Heero restrained his head-shake. Duo was so _enthusiastic_ about things -- about life in general, it seemed -- that even in something he did purely for recreation he enjoyed a challenge. Heero couldn't help but admire the intensity as well as the intelligence that fitted Duo for such a pursuit... For any thousand-page book he wasn't required to read that didn't entirely hold his interest, Heero didn't think _he_ would have the fortitude. 

It wasn't that he objected to a challenge... just not when he was trying to relax. Maybe that was why he found it so difficult to relax most of the time: it was too damn challenging, so he avoided it. As if that made sense at all. Duo obviously had no such problem. Still, Heero might not necessarily want to be like that... but he definitely knew he wanted to be with that. There was about Duo an almost uncanny air of ease and simultaneous boundless energy that was somehow galvanizing and restful at the same time. 

"Anyway," Duo continued, "I got to this part last night where they called a dog a 'cab' -- part of this thieves' dialect-thing that was really interesting for almost the whole time the author went on and on about it -- and it made me think I should name my car 'Spot' or something. It's got those checkers on it; I think it'd make a good 'Spot.'" 

Heero had considered, on occasion, bringing with him on his taxi rides a little notebook in which to document the number of times Duo made him smile unexpectedly. "Do people name their dogs 'Spot' anymore?" 

"Well, it needs to be a name people know is a dog's name, or else the joke won't work." 

"I think your 'joke' is a little too obscure for it to matter." God, would he ever be able to respond to Duo's carefree conversation with matching lightness, or was he doomed forever to this overly-serious tone? He struggled for greater levity of expression as he added, "You might as well choose a name you like better than 'Spot.'" 

As usual, Duo didn't seem to mind Heero's solemn tone; eyes crinkling with his pleased expression, he looked at his passenger in the mirror and said, "Well, and it's a translation, too, so I guess that makes it even more obscure. We didn't read this part in class, so I don't even know if 'cab' was actually the word they used -- so maybe the joke doesn't even really work. Someday I'll try the original and find out... but my French isn't good enough for that yet, so I'm sticking with the English version for now." 

Had Heero been a more flirtatious man, or one possessed of easier powers of socialization -- or, possibly, even just a bit more surety of his success in the present case -- he might have tested on Duo the only French phrase he knew: asked for a translation in all innocence, or simply thrown it out as the admitted extent of his conversance, and gauged the reaction. As it was, he kept his _voulez-vous coucher avec moi_ to himself. That, and admired Duo's inclination and ability to learn a foreign language at all -- something Heero had never managed. Unless programming jargon counted. 

Heero had been fortunate enough to complete an accredited technical training program just out of high school on a grant, and had been making decent money in a relatively stable career field ever since. Duo, on the other hand -- as far as Heero understood based on their conversations up until this point -- had been painstakingly working his way through a four-year degree at the local college for the last decade, paying every penny of tuition himself by driving cabs and waiting tables. Heero, while not thinking of himself as overly transient in his interests or pursuits, couldn't help looking up to that kind of long-term determination. 

And now, as Duo inquired whether Heero had finished 'that train robbery book' (the most recent novel _he_ had mentioned reading), there really was no way to introduce the topic Heero had entered the taxi determined to bring up; it would seem too jarring against the clever joviality of Duo's book talk. Heero could only hope that _they_ were not like that as well: too different ever to mesh, and in more ways than mere orientation (which information neither possessed, currently, about the other to any degree beyond assumption). 

Heero knew perfectly well that he was gloomy and far too serious... or, at the very least, too _outwardly_ serious for his own good. It made other people take him seriously, which was to his advantage, but it didn't necessarily make anyone _like_ him. And Duo was so _cheerful_... Still, Heero thought he had noticed -- only a few times during their acquaintance, since taxi drives to work, however consistent, rarely afforded occasion for such -- a deeply shadowed side to Duo's vehemence of personality with which he thought he could readily identify. There was a well-rounded awareness of the often painful realities of life under that attractive grin; Duo simply chose to be cheerful on top of it. 

The facts that they could probably connect on that level, that Duo's sanguinity so often increased Heero's, and that Duo didn't seem to be bothered by Heero's lack in the first place, surely made them perfectly suited for each other. Heero certainly saw it that way... but would Duo? 

So the question went unasked that day as well; instead they discussed Michael Crichton until pulling up at the office and parting.   
  
  
  
**Wednesday**

Heero slid into Duo's cab already on the phone. It was never a good sign when his work day started before he'd even left the apartment, and Duo apparently agreed; as the latter moved them out into the street, evidently realizing this was a business call, his face took on first a look of sympathy and then a dramatic expression of suffering and despair. 

It was a statement almost never made of Heero that he could not keep countenance, but, as he explained the details of the current project (admittedly somewhat complicated) to his coworker, and Duo began responding to everything he said with increasingly exaggerated feigned misery, rarely if ever watching his driving, it grew more and more difficult not to laugh out loud. 

It got so bad that Relena finally asked, "Is something wrong?" She'd probably never heard him smile over the phone before. 

"No," Heero assured her, tearing his eyes away from those in the mirror with some effort and smoothing over his grin. "But if you're in the area this afternoon, I'll talk to you then. Just make sure you call us if you do hear from him." 

She assured him that she would and said goodbye. 

Almost before the call had even ended, Heero had again sought out the gaze of the taxi driver, who grinned unrepentantly at him. "Good thing I don't charge for the entertainment!" said Duo, laughing at himself. "Good morning! Now that you're done sweet-talking your girlfriend." 

"She's not my girlfriend." Heero shook his head at the idea as he snapped his phone shut and put it back into his briefcase. Then, in one of those disturbingly unguarded bursts of madness that Duo's cab seemed so often to induce, he added, "I don't date women." 

He felt the blood drain from his face and then return in a rush for an honest-to-goodness, hot-burning blush. Why the _hell_ had he said that?? He could have explained the situation in so many other ways -- 'She's seeing someone;' 'We're just friends;' 'I'm not interested in her' -- all of them perfectly true and all of them a good deal less burst-out-of-the-closet-from-nowhere startling. 

But all Duo said was, "Oh! That makes a difference, doesn't it?" And while he _did_ appear a little surprised, it faded quickly and was neither accompanied nor followed by any look of disapproval. Heero thought, though, in a stiff fit of ragingly awkward, conflicting feelings, that the driver's eyes were turned away from the mirror a good deal more than usual throughout the rest of the journey. 

Obviously the latter could no longer reasonably hope to contain the specific conversation Heero had wished it would. As a matter of fact, he _almost_ felt like jumping out of the cab and walking the rest of the way from the next light, melodrama level of that gesture notwithstanding. 

It was not heartening that he felt this way about a fairly smooth admission of homosexuality that could only bring him closer to his goal. The statement _had_ , for all its serious tone, had the kind of unassuming, personal, yet not indelicate sound he would precisely have wished for... a sound he doubted he could conjure anywhere but here or probably to anyone but Duo, if he could come up with it at all. If this relatively well-delivered and well-received confession was attended by so much embarassment and confusion, what hope on earth was there for his planned ' _let's-make-this-a-date_ ' speech? 

That this was really a fortuitous event he kept telling himself with all the firmness he could command. This meant one thing fewer to worry about getting off his chest; maybe it would make the asking easier. And wasn't it a good sign that Duo hadn't freaked out? Now he had merely to propose casually that they rename the get-together on Friday, no preamble required. It would no longer be a surprise on top of another surprise; the two shocks were divided conveniently onto separate days. _Surely_ this was a good thing. 

So he kept telling himself. 

And yet he wished he could fall through the seat and into the road like one of those superheroes that went intangible at will. 

He was hardly aware of a word they spoke during the remainder of that drive. Duo, after a minute or so of silence, reverted to that completely harmless conversational staple of his, amusing anecdotes about anonymous passengers -- but Heero would certainly not remember any of them later. As usual when this subject arose, he _did_ wonder vaguely and somewhat dejectedly whether _he_ might not be the hero of any of these stories when someone else was in the back seat, but for once Duo's pleasant cabbie chatter could not wholly engross him. Staring out the window, uncertain whether or not he was still blushing, he tried to make for his agitation a sort of balm out of the wordless sound of Duo's voice that was all he could hear behind the noise of his reflections. He thought he gave noncommittal interjections occasionally, too. 

By the time they reached the office, Heero had straightened his head out somewhat. Whether he actually believed it or not, he was _ready_ at least to believe that this had been a step forward, and he was fairly sure the usual tan of his face had returned. And at least his expression (as far as he could tell) hadn't changed this entire time to betray his embarassment and turmoil. There was _something_ to be said for stoicism. 

His emotions were still rather augmented, but hadn't really changed. So, although he didn't exactly expect it, the half-hopeful, half-painful throb his heart gave when Duo smiled at him as he said goodbye didn't really surprise him.   
  
  
  
**Thursday**

Heero slid into Duo's cab somewhat damp, as it was raining rather torrentially today; even with an umbrella, just the walk from the apartment lobby doors to the curb could not but discomfort. 

"Good morning," he said. 

...there was _another_ thing Duo's cab did to him: made him offer a greeting (to Duo) before he'd been greeted. Which only happened occasionally, since Duo pretty consistently got to it first. 

Through vigorous repetition of all the positive thoughts he'd tentatively entertained yesterday, Heero had come to grips with his inadvertent confession and was relatively calm. Whether he was at all ready to ask Duo about tomorrow was an entirely different story, but he thought he could at least converse with some degree of normalcy. 

Duo, on the other hand, seemed out of sorts. His good morning was lethargic, and he yawned expansively before pulling out into the street. The eyes in the mirror looked tired, the planes beneath them unusually dark, the friendly opening comments that usually accompanied their gaze markedly absent. 

After a few minutes of pathetic silence Heero wondered, "Not feeling well?" _Here_ was where the austere tone did him the most disservice: there was no way he could sound concerned with that voice. He could only hope Duo would read his sincerity some other way. 

The driver threw a rueful smile over his shoulder. "I didn't sleep well last night." 

"Sorry to hear that," Heero replied, and stifled a sigh at how stiff and purely conventional it sounded. 

"Thanks," said Duo. His smile, visible in the mirror as he tilted his chin up to get a clear look at the right lane, widened into something more like his usual transmittable grin; this comforted Heero a little for his inability to express himself the way he wished to... he wasn't sure whether it was merely Duo's professionalism that led him to act as if he didn't care about Heero's social deficiencies, or whether he truly didn't mind -- and this lack of certainty was a large part of why Heero was so reluctant to speak -- but it was comforting. Even when he was sick or tired or both and not inclined to converse, Duo was a wonderful person to have around. 

Whatever the case was, Heero forced himself to say something else to reiterate (perhaps to _prove_ ) his genuine sympathy. "I sometimes unexpectedly get insomnia, and I hate it. And I don't even go to school," he added, considering how that would complicate things. 

Duo nodded, his expression still weary and rueful. 

"Does it happen to you often?" Heero persisted. 

"No," answered Duo. "No, not very often." 

"Well, that's good, at least." And Heero could think of nothing more to say. Well, he could _think_ of plenty to say; he just doubted his ability to say it naturally enough that it wouldn't sound somewhat creepy. One didn't suggest a certain type of pajamas and a glass of warm milk to one's taxi driver unless one was a good deal smoother or outwardly friendlier than Heero was. Or just a little closer to said driver. 

Which brought him uncomfortably hard up against the very solid and unpleasant reflection that perhaps it would be unwise, even unkind, to attempt a transition from _business associates_ straight to _guys that are dating_ without even a nominal stop at _friends_. 

How well did he know Duo, really? How well could he expect Duo to know him at this point? Was it really such a good idea to try to initiate a more romantic relationship without finding out? And wouldn't he be putting an awful lot of pressure on Duo by asking him to take that step without giving him the chance to get to know Heero under less businesslike circumstances than these taxi rides to work? 

He didn't know. How did most people go about this sort of thing? Maybe Duo would just provide some reasonable contingency involving a forerunning period of friendship. Heero could accept that. It would drive him crazy -- closer even than the current arrangement, yet still not what he wanted -- but he could accept it. 

It was stupid, though, even to contemplate Duo's specific response to the idea of dating _him_ without knowing how Duo felt about dating other males in general. What was the latest word on population percentages? Two out of a hundred American men identified as gay? Seriously, what were the chances that out of, say, the hundred men on this stretch of interstate right now, the two gay ones were sitting in the same taxi? 

Heero wasn't the type to shy -- for long -- from something he was reluctant to do... he knew he _would_ confess, he _would_ ask, at _some_ point. But it certainly wasn't going to be today, and it might very well not be tomorrow either. Duo's mood made it utterly impossible today, and tomorrow... well, he simply wasn't sure it simply wasn't too early for all of this. 

There were moments in this cab, however, when he felt he _could_ spill out all the words requisite to forming the confession and ensuing question, if not necessarily in perfect order, at least in some semblance of coherency. At these moments he really had no idea what was holding him back, and his agitation was extreme. He was fairly certain it still didn't show in his face or sound in his voice if he happened to speak just then -- and it might have been better if it had -- but these were some of the most discommodious moments of any time spent with Duo. And this was definitely one of them. 

It was not an _entirely_ silent trip following the brief opening exchange; even through the bleak mood that had gripped him in his exhaustion Duo still had an apparently unquenchable urge to say certain things that came to mind. It was clear, however, that he was not inclined toward ongoing conversation, nor in the best humor with the rest of the world; he grumbled a few fairly rude comments in apostrophe at other drivers on the road -- which comments were nothing unusual in themselves, only rendered so by the lack of the cheery volume and forgiving affability that generally accompanied them. He wasn't exactly unpleasant to Heero, but the atmosphere remained far from what it normally was. 

Still, he did make a visible effort at smiling and rendering his goodbye pleasant when Heero had paid and was readying his umbrella. "Have a good one," Duo bade him wearily. 

"You too," replied Heero, and hesitated. After a surreptitiously heavy breath he added, "I hope you feel better. Get some sleep." 

Duo's smile deepened, and just that was worth the effort of the extra, personal words. "Thanks," he said sincerely. 

Heero smiled a bit too, and got out of the cab.   
  
  
  
**Friday**

Heero slid into Duo's cab in a state of almost frantically desperate determination he seldom reached, knowing today was the day if any was. Yesterday's doubts hadn't made any significant difference to his overall resolve; he'd decided to try it today, if he could. For one thing, he thought it more than likely that he _couldn't_ , and therefore saw no reason to put it off since it would probably be put off for him anyway. For another... well... he really, _really_ liked Duo, and didn't want to turn him into a distant courtly love. Heero wasn't the happiest person in the world, but simultaneously had little patience for that sort of counterproductive self-pitying lethargy. 

Duo's wonderfully cheerful, amusing, enticing demeanor was back in place today in full force. Before Heero could even begin to think how to work the discussion around to what he wanted to talk about, he found himself engrossed in some topic that with anyone else would have been utterly dull but with Duo was funny and interesting -- yard work and gardening, he thought. He was afraid he was an even worse conversational companion than usual, though, since his mind was on such a different track. Duo, as always, didn't seem to mind. 

But that didn't mean he didn't notice. His eyes were fixed on Heero in the mirror more often than on most days, and with a curiosity he didn't bother to disguise. Heero thought that some of the agitation might actually be showing for once; it was certainly growing moment by moment -- or, rather, street by street as they drew closer and closer to their usual goal of Heero's place of employ and watched his opportunity shrinking. 

And then, with a splash in the gutter beside the curb and a tenfold increase of inner turbulence, they had arrived. Duo put the car in park and turned a smile on Heero as he always did. "So I'll call you tonight after class and make sure--" 

Heero cut him off. "About tonight." 

Duo tilted his head slightly, wordless, his smile undiminished. 

"I was wondering." He sounded like a goddamn robot, absolutely flat and emotionless. "I was wondering," he said again, feeling a bit faint. Apparently _'I was wondering'_ wasn't the right way to start, though, since no other words wanted to emerge thereafter. He tried a different approach. "I've had a..." No, that wasn't it either. "I have a..." 

Duo's brows went up, though he was still smiling. 

And that was what did it, really. Rather than appear incompetent -- especially to someone he liked so much -- rather than keep dithering like an idiot -- or, worse, start actually stammering or stuttering -- Heero would bear all the rejection in the world. "I've liked you for a long time," he said, coolly, clearly, and with perfect calm. "And I wanted to know if we could possibly call tonight a date instead of just 'hanging out.'" 

There. There was an end of that. He didn't know if he could speak ever again, but there, at least, was an end of that. Now Duo would let him down gently and drive off out of his life. 

For a long moment Duo stared at him with no change in the unconcerned expression on his face. Finally he said, "Yeah, sure, I guess we could." 

Dumbfounded, certain his face had gone white and that he had quite possibly stopped breathing entirely, Heero sat frozen, staring back. After what seemed like forever in the steady beat of the rain and the windshield wipers and the noise of cars outside and the stunned silence within he managed, "'Yeah, sure?' Just like that?" And again with the level, serious tone. Not that the flabbergasted squeak in which these words would have emerged from many another person's mouth was what he wanted... but it probably would have been better to convey just a little of the utter shock that had overtaken him at Duo's response. 

Duo's smile turned sympathetic. "If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't this calm about it on Wednesday." 

"Wednesday?" Heero repeated. "When I..." 

"Said that bit about not dating women? Yeah. I hadn't even guessed! And I remembered on Monday you said 'About Friday' or something all hesitating..." 

"You remember what I said on Monday," Heero put in blankly. 

"Well, unlike most people in this city, you say interesting things; I usually remember it. Anyway, on Wednesday I was pretty shocked, and I couldn't stop thinking about it... I realized that you might want tonight to be a date and just hadn't told me, and I didn't really know..." He laughed a little helplessly. "I didn't know what to do about that." 

"That's why you were in a weird mood yesterday." 

"Yeah... sorry if I took it out on you... Wednesday wasn't quite long enough to decide; it took me half of yesterday too." 

"And now..." This was really nothing like anything Heero had expected; he felt as if, in this conversation, he was largely along for the ride. How appropriate. 

Duo shrugged. "I've had this thing in the back of my head for a while about whether or not I might like men, but it's hard to decide that these days in this understanding country of ours." He accompanied his airy tone with a casual wave of the hand, as if to indicate that this was a largely unrelated matter. "So since you're an interesting guy, like I said, I figured you're the perfect way to find out for sure." 

"I'm an interesting guy..." Heero's voice trailed off into silence, probably a better indication of what he was feeling than anything he'd said to Duo all week. 

"Yeah." Duo grinned as he added, "Didn't you know that?" 

Heero saw no reason to try to fight off the infectiousness of that grin -- though his own expression was more of a baffled half-smile. "No, not really." 

"You expected me to say no, didn't you?" This was spoken a little more quietly than the previous statements, and the look in Duo's eyes had softened a trifle. 

Heero nodded. 

Duo reached over the seat -- which was awkward, yes, but neither of them really cared -- and took Heero's hand and squeezed it. "You're a brave man, Heero Yuy," he stated solemnly. It was absurd that even his deliberate solemnity couldn't match Heero's most casual tone. 

Feeling suddenly warm all over and the beginnings of an overwhelming, adrenaline-withdrawal-like jittery joy, Heero held onto Duo's hand for a moment and just smiled. 

"So I really will call you when I'm out of class," Duo went on, returning the pleased expression as he pulled his arm back over the seat, "and let you know I'm on my way. Don't forget to rent that movie." 

"I won't," Heero assured him, pulling his briefcase onto his lap. As he opened it and reached for his wallet, Duo waved dismissively. 

"This ride's on me," he said.   
  
  
  
**Afterward (Saturday)**

Heero slid into Duo's arms where they welcomed him onto the sofa in the midst of a nest of rumpled blankets. They'd been up so late last night after the movie, talking about nearly every subject under the sun until even the laconic Heero was hoarse and dry-throated, that Duo had opted to stay the night -- chastely, on the couch in the living room, since (even if Heero had been) he really wasn't ready for any more intimate arrangement just yet. Apparently he _was_ ready for some small-scale cuddling, though, and Heero felt no reluctance whatsoever -- felt, in fact, a clinging, overwhelming eagerness -- at settling into the mess of spare bedding beside and against him and returning the half-embrace. 

"Good morning," Duo said, a charming half-grin quirking his mouth. He brought his face very close to Heero's as the latter echoed the greeting; Heero could feel Duo's breath warm against his skin, and his own respirations seemed to have gone all uneven and shallow as Duo's eyes roved meticulously across his features and that adorable little grin faded into a more absent, contemplative smile. Then, abruptly, Duo pushed forward and kissed Heero briefly but firmly without closing his eyes. 

"This gay stuff isn't so hard," he murmured as he drew back. 

For a long moment Heero had no power to respond, and Duo's traditional hearty grin blossomed beneath his amused, crinkling bright eyes. 

Finally Heero said, "No, apparently it isn't." He didn't even bother lamenting the serious tone now. 

Duo raised a brow. "'Apparently?' _You're_ the experienced one here, aren't you?" 

Heero's own brows went down slightly. "I've only ever dated a couple of guys before," he admitted, feeling a little awkward and suddenly hoping Duo wasn't anticipating all-encompassing expert knowledge from him. "And it was never very... physical." 

Nodding his understanding and giving no sign of disappointed expectations, Duo asked, "And women? Did you ever see any women before you realized?" 

"A few," said Heero with a shrug. "It was pretty much the same with them." 

Again Duo nodded. "Well..." Again he moved his parted lips and intoxicating breath toward Heero's face, and again Heero's own breath became almost embarassingly erratic. Before they touched, though, Duo finished his statement, "At least this part's pretty easy." 

He kissed him harder this time, and with a sort of shifting, caressing pressure that was almost more exploratory than anything else. Heero, through the hot steam of indigo and tan and golden-brown that seemed to have overtaken his vision and blurred his thoughts, felt the entire universe narrow to the circumference of the space they occupied; everything more than an inch beyond the boundaries of their bodies ceased to exist, and even the forest-green couch cushions on which they sat and leant and the blankets tucked around them were dimming. 

Duo's left hand running slowly up and down his arm; Duo's right hand on his back, fingers bending and unbending in a sort of small massage against his pajama shirt; Duo's thigh, clad only in shorts he'd been wearing beneath his jeans last night, the smooth tanned flesh of a shapely leg intermittently visible through the parted folds of the blanket, flush against Heero's, warm and firm; Duo's lips pushing against his in incomprehensibly world-melting patterns -- this was really all there was to anything... and all with the tacit promise of an exponentially greater level of intensity once Duo got his bearings. 

Heero was not ready to stop kissing Duo when Duo pulled away, but neither was he for several moments in a sufficiently lucid state verbally to request a return of Duo's lips to his. During those moments, Duo brought one hand near his face and spoke into an imaginary sound recorder in a stodgy, mustached accent. "March 20, 2010. Experiment Report. Test subject responding favorably to prolonged oral contact with minor peripheral stimulus. Scientist responding pretty well too. Propose increasing complexity of interaction, but not today since scientist has to be driving at 11:30 and has probably already been here too long." By the time he reached the end of this little dissertation, his voice had worked its way back to its usual sound. 

Heero, meanwhile, had regained his composure, vision, and (to some extent) clarity of thought, and had overcome the urge to push Duo down onto his back and jump on him. Instead, he just grinned in response to Duo's performance and said, "We should schedule another experiment, in that case." 

"Well, do you want to play basketball with me on Wednesday?" 

"Yes," Heero found himself saying, almost before the precise nature of the invitation had actually registered. He had a feeling that his answer to _'Do you want to [verb] with me?'_ spoken by Duo would be an unmitigated 'yes' for an indeterminate period of time to come. Once the meaning of Duo's words did sink in, though, he added, "But we can get together next Friday too, can't we?" 

Duo grinned; perhaps he could sense Heero's keen interest in the proposal even through the inadvertent facade of solemnity, now that he was aware of Heero's keen interest in general. And if that was the case, Heero thought, there really was no logical reason to try to abandon that facade for the rest of the world. 

"We have all week to discuss it," Duo said. 

"Or _put off_ discussing it," Heero replied with a smile. 

To judge by his expression, Duo -- like Heero -- already knew what conclusion they were most likely to come to.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Sharon as part of the "Help Haiti" auction in 2010.


End file.
